MCU142
This will teleport the specified entity is within the area to a Destination IC [MCU113]. NOTE: When teleporting entities other than players to a different Dimension (Nether, The End), the entities may end up deleted by the server. * A player needs to be around the destination, otherwise the area is not loaded by the server. * A player can teleport with an entity without the entity being deleted. Such as a player riding a minecart. This is an automatic teleport. [MCX142] is a manual version that teleports only when toggled. Sign Settings Quick Reference Details * Line 1: @entity+rider ** REQUIRES @ as the first letter *** This is to reserve data space for the IC ** entity is the name or type of the entity to teleport *** If using a name, the name must be exactly the same as listed. Such as "Pig" and not "pig" *** Color types and other data values can be added by putting a @''' after the entity name. **** A red colored sheep would be added as: Sheep@14 ** '''rider is the optional rider on the entity. *** Riders use the same names and types as entity. *** If a rider is added, both the entity and the rider are required for the check. **** If the check is for a minecart and a riding player, an empty minecart will fail the check, but a minecart with a player riding the minecart will pass and toggle the output. * Line 3: destination_name ** destination_name is the matching name to a Destination IC [MCU113] *** This is where the entity will teleport to. * Line 4: width:height:length/x-offset:y-offset:z-offset ** width:height:length is the optional size of the area. *** Each size value must be a number from 1 to 16. *** If setting the width, height, length, or any offset, all 3 (width, height, length) must be set. *** If left blank, the sizes will be: **** 3:1:3 *** Max size values can be limited with the craftbook.properties setting: ic-in-area-max-length ** x-offset:y-offset:z-offset is the offset for where the area is located. *** Each offset value must be a number from -10 to 10. *** These values do not need to be added unless the offsets need to be changed. *** If setting the x-offset, y-offset, or z-offset, all 3 (x-offset, y-offset, z-offset) must be set. *** If left blank, the offsets will be: **** 0:1:0 **** This places the area above the IC block. Entity Values The entity values that can be used: In addition, the following Mob names can be used: Inputs Outputs Optional Modes none Examples The following examples will teleport to the Destination IC [MCU113] with the following setup: Warp Player Warp Mobs Warp Creepers Warp dropped items Warp dropped green wool Warp Animal riding a Minecart Warp Player riding a Saddled Pig Warp Player in 3x6x5 area Warp Player in 3x6x5 area and 4 x-offset, 2 y-offset, -7 z-offset Gallery Bugs See Also * [MCU113] * [MCX142] * [MCX144] * [MCU144] U142